Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${t-1+6t+3}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {t + 6t} {-1 + 3}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {7t} {-1 + 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {7t} + {2}$ The simplified expression is $7t+2$